


Halloween Whisper (Eng)

by Pickle_turtle



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flash Fic, Home Alone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle
Summary: Waiting for the person you love on Halloween night can be scary.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 4





	Halloween Whisper (Eng)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halloween whisper (FR)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241988) by [Pickle_turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle). 



It was the night of Halloween. Midnight just rang its last bell. And the rain was pouring outside the house. The wind was blowing so violently that those who listened to it might have thought they heard a banshee screaming. A small candle that had been put in a pumpkin, how the face had been carved, unable to resist the constant attacks of the wind. Inside the house, there remained only one light. That of a television screen where escape from the cries of fear.  
Dorian was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. He was barely paying attention to what was happening on the screen.  
  
The film in black and white, with the most minimalist actor games of a blonde both amazed and terrorized in front of the charming hero. All this before the monster, made of cardboard, appears to try to devour them.  
A long-empty glass of wine was placed on the coffee table. No, the film had long since lost interest for him, since there was no wine explicitly left. His attention was focused on his mobile phone and the lack of messages from his boyfriend. He had warned him he would return later, but he had not sent him any news since.  
  
- Did you see this hole in the sky?  
- Yes, I did.  
- And this man? He was like an angel when he comes…  
- An angel?  
- Yes, but… When the light as all fading this was not a child of God, but the Devils himself… "  
  
It was Halloween night the only day of the year he couldn't forget to come home because that night was theirs. He had decided, therefore at their meeting precisely two years ago. He, however, recalls Cullen in that frightful flannel jacket. But so lovely and warm when he took a hit back to his apartment. He 's still  wondering how  Cullen didn't loathe  him that  day , after  he made some many  jokes on  him and puns, once  he found out that  Cullen was a  cop . As well as making an excessive hit on him after his five or sixth drink. Poor Cullen had been adorable and chivalrous throughout the evening. And when he suggested he meet over coffee, he didn't expect to see Cullen again the next afternoon, coffee in hand. After this, he had sent the most massive floral bouquet he could find for Josephine and Adaar.  
  
And it has been since that day that their relationship has developed. There were, of course, ups and downs. Between Dorian 's  uncertainties about their  relationship , his  ability to  have a  hangover at least once  a  week , an ex-girlfriend of  Cullen 's who  decided to  harass him , the unexpected arrival of  Dorian 's  father and  a  lawsuit for police corruption; thanks to Cullen's former boss.  
And last  year , on the same date, after three drinks, an  argument and the most significant statement of  affection they  had ,  Cullen asked him to move in with  him .   
It is in the middle of his reminiscence of those memories, that the biggest thunderbolt he had heard. And that when the TV went out. They were leaving him in darkness and silence.  
- Perfect.  
Dorian looked at his phone one last time. It was three minutes after midnight. He sighed before getting up. He tried turning on the switch in the living room. No response. He had to face the evidence the fuses had jumped. Hesighed, hearing that the rain outside had doubled in intensity, hedecided there was nothing left to hope for tonight and that it was better to go to bed.  
  
However, before going upstairs to his room, Dorian decided to make a detour through the kitchen. When he arrived at the bottom of the door, he looked at the room with an uncertain air. Total silence, except for his breathing and the sound of rain, made him feel a little uncomfortable. He was hoping to hear the purr of the refrigerator, also turned off by the power cut. He tried without great conviction to activate the light again but without significant results.  
  
- Who's going having nightmares again because he feels like he's in a bad horror movie? It's Dorian.  
  
He walked to the tap. He took a glass from the counter and poured water in it. And drank a sip before speaking again. The silence made him nervous. Sometimes even paranoid. A board grinds it's a thief. If an object has changed place, someone lives in the attic. If he hears a word that was not his, he would call an exorcist.  
He sighed. If he starts thinking like this, he stops watching horror movies for hours.  
  
- Who's going getting hired to abandon me on the creepiest night of the year? Is it -  
  
BOOM   
  
The thunder had resounded again. This time, Dorian was sure a bolt of lightning had fallen in the neighbourhood. To top it all off, he dropped the glass on the floor. Straight away the ground was strewed with glass debris that he couldn't see in the dark.  
  
- Great. Better and better.  
  
Dorian took his cell phone out of his pocket to use the built-in flashlight. Thanks to this little halo of light, he manages to get out of the kitchen without mishap and especially without cutting himself. Blood is a horror to clean. And to watch it come out of himself or someone else.  
That night was getting overly long for him. He went out of the kitchen and along the corridor. He thinks about his  night , and the  long night he was  going to  have and  filling his  mind with the  fresh smell of his  sheets and oh how cosy  it is . All he has to do is climb ten steps, and the door to his room will be right across it. Even the rain, he could hear it, was starting to appease itself. And the thunder was only a distant rumble now.  
  
- Have you ever been in a theatre when the girl in the movie hears a strange noise and decides to see where it's coming from?  
  
He had barely had time to lay his hand on the railing of the stairs when electricity had returned. In a little less time than it is necessary to say, Dorian crossed the lounge and caught the commander leaves on the base table.  
  
- Notice how everyone in the audience starts tensing up as she climbs the stairs?  
  
- Frighten of your own television. Dorian Pavus you are getting old.  
  
And he pushed the stop button of the remote. Throwing hit carelessly on the couch. Dorian felt stupid to panic at the slightest sound. He was safe at home. Nothing happened to him. He just wanted Cullen back. It was getting harder and harder for him not to worry about Cullen every time he came home late. He trusted his boyfriend, but the rest of the world, he couldn't trust them. They should both talk. Dorian recognized one thing: he wanted to live with Cullen. Tomorrow. Next year. Ten years from now.  
Living in similar places was one thing, but Dorian knows that if he wished he could leave overnight. They both had fixed jobs, and the house was in Cullen's name. He had more trouble getting involved in their relationships from the beginning. He knew from the start. It was his turn to perform a fierce gesture for both of them; he had thought of it over the last few weeks.  
BOOM   
  
That wasn't thunder. Breathe. That was the metal door in the garage. Breathe. A door that's been stuck for a week.  
  
- No. It's just the wind.  
  
Of course, it makes sense. We're in the middle of the night. He's tired. There's a storm outside, with the wind. Nothing alarming. A second door slam, more discreet, but he heard it. Someone is in the house with him.  
  
- No, it can't be the wind. Dorian murmured.  
  
Quickly. Quick, he had to think. And quickly. He could hear the steps going up the corridor. He looked briefly around him. What could help him defend himself, who he had to carry with him? A wine glass. A cousin. An old vase. He had forgotten his vase; he could ring the intruder while he went to the shelter and call for help. Yes, there. It's a plan that makes sense. Alright, except if that burglar has a helmet. Or if there are two of them.  
  
Dorian clasped himself against the wall, the vase in his hands. He could hear the intruder's steps going up the corridor.  
One step.  
One step at a time.  
Build up momentum to smash the vase on this intruder.  
He took a deep breath.  
A new step, he could see a shadow is drawing in the hallway.  
Inspire.  
Exhaled.  
He threw the vase, trying to touch the other man with his improvised weapon.  
He found himself stopped by sturdy hands. All that he heard at that time was the sound of the vase breaking.  
  
- Woaw Dorian, it's me.  
  
It was not any burglar. It was his idiot boyfriend who caused him the fear of his life.  
  
- Cullen? But what are you doing here?  
  
He couldn't believe Cullen was ahead of him. Within a minute, he had imagined the direst scenarios. His heart was pounding in his chest.  
  
- I'm going home, after a day of work.  
  
Cullen was still wearing his uniform under his jacket. His hair was wet, so he had to stay out at some point. He could see the tension in his posture and the fatigue on his face.  
  
- Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Naturally, he will not take what he into consideration. Him, he was frustrated. He had to externalize. It was always his way of regaining his calm, unlike Cullen, who shut himself out at that moment.  
  
- I had no battery on my phone. And I thought you'd be asleep by now.  
  
Cullen wasn't in the mood to deal with Dorian's spirits. He had enjoyed a long day, because of young party people who had delayed him before being called on night noise. After a  while , all he thought about was  going home , taking a shower, and  going to bed .   
The fact of being greeted by her boyfriend a vase in his hands to stun him and who now try to provoke an argument was also unforeseen.  
  
- No, I was waiting for you! Why I would stay alone in the dark, on one of the most festive evenings of the year. On everything to wait, then you sir: I prefer going out with my work. Oh! But sorry to disappoint you I wanted to propose! You know how long it took me to find the courage to tell you. And not make a big deal out of it! Currently, this part is instead -  
  
The silence came at once. Only their two breaths remained. Dorian was in shock, stopping their tirade. Stop by Cullen's lips against his.  
He doesn't know how long they stayed like this; he just knows that when Cullen backed away, he had to retake his breath.  
  
- Yes, Cullen replied.  
  
He didn't understand. He didn't understand. His brain stopped working. Cullen regarded Dorian with all the tenderness he feels for the man in those arms.  
  
- Yes, Dorian, I wish to marry you. I was just waiting for you to ask. And even all I want is to be with you.  
  
- For better or for worse.  
  
- Happy Halloween, Dorian.


End file.
